Restraint
by FlickeringBeauty
Summary: It's difficult, really, when your boyfriend keeps denying your sexual advances. Any normal guy would easily except the offer. But no, not my angel. So, here I am now, sexually frustrated, and irratated. Not a good combo. Time to teach Edward a lesson.
1. Chapter One

**Hey My Loverly Readers. This Is Restraint.**

**By: Crimson Droplets **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. I know your depressed. Go take some Prozac. **

**Restraint: Chapter One. **

* * *

He ran his cool tongue against my lower lip, and I reacted, knotting my fingers tightly in his hair and parting my lips. And then it was over, and I was on the floor, while Edward was across the room, breathing heavily.

"Bella." Edward said firmly. "You know not to do that. We've had this talk time and time again. You don't seem to understand how incredibly breakable you are!"

I rolled my eyes. Normally, I wouldn't act like this. But truth be told, I was almost nineteen years old. And I was a very sexually frustrated girl. "Yes I know the rules Edward." I mocked. Breakable my ass. Excuse my language, but I was horny.

After a moment, he walked back over to me and pulled me onto his cold lap. "Isabella Swan, are you still angry?"

"By George, I think he's got it!" I responded sarcastically, my posture stiff in his arms. I refused to become comfortable. I had a decision to make. It was something that I had been pondering all week long, something I had thought about every time Edward pushed me away, and I felt unwanted.

I stood up, avoiding his arms, which tried to pull me back. "I want to go to your house." I pursed my lips.

"Okay." He paused. "Why?"

"I have something important to discuss with them." 'Them' referring to his family.

"Alright then." He raised an eyebrow, but nevertheless, gently picked me up, and hopped out the window into the cool January air.

* * *

Alice was at the front door before Edward and I had even walked up the porch steps. "Bella!" She squealed happily, her pixie-like face filled with excitement.

I remained grim, however, giving her a mere smile. "I have something to tell everyone. Well, actually, mostly just you. I thought maybe Emmett would get a kick out of it. But I guess everyone can sort of tag along. Except Carlisle and Esme. It's something of the sexual sort…"

Alice gave a small giggle. "Oh, I know Bella!" She tapped her head. "Go wait in the living room. We'll be back there in a minute."

Edward kept his hand on the small of my back as we walked to the living room. I was no longer shunning him, I was just ignoring him. I couldn't tell if he was offended, was taking it in stride, or maybe he didn't even notice.

By the time I had seated myself, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice were patiently waiting for me to begin. Edward was gone, which I was thankful for. He probably realized he wasn't welcome. However, he would be listening. I didn't care. He needed to hear this. It was his business.

I cleared my throat. "Well. This is uncomfortable." I took a deep breath, staring at the people around me.

"Constantly being rejected by Edward is terrible. So I've decided that I'm basically going to teach him a lesson. And part of that lesson is to take away something he loves most. He says the only reason he stops… doing what he does is because he must restrain himself. Well, we'll be married soon, and-." I blushed, "He's going to give me what I want. I figured he ought to practice restraint now. So, for the next week, Edward is no longer allowed to touch me."

"WHAT? NO!" I heard a loud bellow from the next room. Emmett chuckled. In a split second, Edward came bursting through the door. "What? I can't touch you?" He made a reach for me, but I backed away.

"Nope." I giggled.

Then he immediately calmed down and smirked. I wondered why he was so calm until he spoke. "Bella, Bella, Bella, Love. You can't resist me." He dazzled me momentarily. I looked away, clearing my throat.

"Ah, nope. Right you are. But, I never said I couldn't touch you. I said you couldn't touch me." I smiled. I thought it was a pretty good plan. Seven days of pure pure pure pure PURE… fun.

**Please review. Was it as terrible as I thought it was?**


	2. Chapter Two

Restraint

Chapter Two: That's absolutely barbaric

"Whoa. That was a pretty good prank Bella." Emmett wiped tears away from his eyes. "I never thought you had it in you."

I laughed. "Seriously, it's not a prank Emmett, it's for real."

"Sure." Rosalie snorted. "You guys can't even go one minute without sucking face, and you think you can possibly go a week without touching him?"

I stopped laughing. "Your forgetting the rules! He can't touch me. I never said I can't touch him." I grinned. "I can touch him, except he can't touch me." I repeated in a singsong voice.

"You do know I'm sitting here?" Edward asked.

I ignored him.

Alice giggled. "You seriously are becoming a Cullen. Genius plan, Bella. Without my help."

Edward spoke. "Love, are you sure you really want to do this?" He had this sort of pleading look in his eyes, and he was dazzling me with those topaz orbs of his. But I looked away.

"I'm positive." I stared at the wall, avoiding eye contact.

I heard a low rumble in Edward's throat, but he made no sign of showing his anger. "Fine, Love. I'm going to hunt. I'll be back in an hour or so."

He leaned over to kiss me, but I blocked his face. "Uh uh. See how that feels? Being denied? Hurts, doesn't it Mister? Bye." I gave him one last look, blew him a kiss to show him I wasn't mad, just not giving in, and plopped onto the couch beside Emmett.

"Pretty impressive Bella." Jasper called, walking in from the kitchen. He put his long arms around Alice. "Sure, it's easy _now_, but I could feel your anguish from the kitchen. Seriously, you'll give this up in two days tops, or at least before the seven days is over. There is no way you won't let him touch you."

"I beg to differ. Us Cullen girls are strong." Alice said, crossing her arms across her chest, huffing.

"Yeah." Rosalie stood up and walked over to me. "Even though Bella is addicted to Edward, she's stubborn. And she'll do whatever it takes to get what she wants."

"What they said." I stood up, linking arms with Alice, who had moved towards Rosalie and I.

"Ooh la la, do I smell a bet coming on?" Emmett asked, standing and pulling a wad of cash from his back pants pocket.

Alice grinned, and then reached into her pocket, pulling out a gold debit card. "Obviously Emmett, I don't need your money. I have plenty, thanks to my uncanny knack to guess the winning lottery numbers." She tapped her head. "It's sort of included in the whole physic thing."

"Fine." Emmett grumbled. "Well, if we win, meaning me and Jasper, you and Rose are our sex slaves for a week."

"Fine, _if_ you win." Rosalie laughed lightly.

"Fine. But we don't need, nor want anything. So, how about this? Until Edward gives in and has sex with Bella, no sex for you guys." Alice said, smiling mischievously. "And when we find out what we want, we'll let you know."

"Nice plan Alice." Rosalie grinned maliciously. "I'm a bit sore from last night's little romp with Emmett, and I doubt I'd want sex for a while anyways."

"So its set." Alice clapped her hands together.

"NO SEX? But…That's probably the foundation of our relationship Rose! Seriously? Why am I being punished?!" Emmett jumped up and down.

"Well then, if that's the foundation of our relationship, then obviously you need sometime anyways to think about why you really love me." Rosalie stormed from the room, her long blonde hair floating behind her.

Emmett ran after Rosalie, and Jasper sort of disappeared. Alice plopped on the couch beside me, and held my hand.

"Look, I didn't want to break you guys up or anything. Okay, maybe I should just call this whole thing off…" I said, trailing off.

Alice shushed me. "No. This is good for you. Seriously, the boy needs to learn a lesson or two. And Rose and I will help you with the seductress parts. You aren't so bad at certain stuff. Like today, when you pushed Edward away when he was trying to kiss you. You just have to keep doing that. Like, let your subconscious and stubbornness take over, okay? And you'll be good. Trust me I me-."

Alice got a blank look, and I realized she was having a vision. I waited patiently for her vision to finish, and then I asked her what was wrong.

She grinned. "My, Bella, you never told me you were such a vixen. Tight shorts and tiny shirts really do suit you." Alice pulled me up and rushed me upstairs. "I knew that outfit would have purpose somehow."

"Uh…" Was all I managed to say before I was stripped down into my plain, white fruit of the loom underwear, and my nude bra.

"Sheesh Bella! You're bra and underwear don't even match. Thank gosh I have a good connection with Victoria's secret. Otherwise, it would have been harder to get all of this lingerie in such a short time. Alice opened a stuffed drawer, extracted a lacy black bra and underwear set. "Here." She shoved them at me, and led me to the bathroom. "Change, and quickly. I'll be back."

I changed, gripping onto the counter because I had difficulty. Alice came back several minutes later, handing me a _tiny_ pair of shorts and a _tiny _tank top. "It's winter Alice!"

"I know, but it's warm enough in here. Remember, Edward can't touch you, so you won't be constantly cold anyways."

"Oh yeah." I thought sadly. I had the sudden urge to listen to Memories by Barbara Streisand and reminisce.

"Don't back out now Bella! Seriously! This will be fun!"

"Fine." I groaned, and let Alice fix me up a bit.

I emerged from the bathroom, walking slowly because Alice said my toenails were still wet. They glistened a bloody red. My legs looked long and lean in the teeny shorts Alice had put me in.

I looked like me, but sexier. My hair was in a high ponytail, my makeup done lightly.

I stopped at his piano, sitting on the bench, stroking the keys lightly.

"Bella." I heard a soft velvet voice call from behind me.

I turned, and a soft gasp escaped his lips. "You look nice." His voice was strangled.

"Hmm, really?" I smiled softly. His eyes were a soft topaz. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, love." Edward took a step towards me.

"That's good." I stood up, careful not to trip, and walked towards him. "Remember, no touching."

He hesitated, but nodded. I leaned in and gave him a light kiss on his lips, then pulled away.

"You know Bella, you don't have to do this restraint thing. After we're married, we can have that one human experience."

"I know. But this is for me. I'm trying to show you!" I sighed.

"Fine." Edward grumbled. "You know now you're going to have to be extra careful. I won't be able to catch you when you trip."

"I already considered that." I snapped.

Edward smirked. "Okay. As long as you thought about the _consequences_."

I huffed and stormed upstairs. Stupid smooth vampire with dazzling topaz eyes.


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Well Ya'll here is chapter three. :D**

**Disclaimer: No. I don't own Twilight. Cry yourself a river. **

**Restraint: Chapter Three**

**By: Crimson Droplets**

* * *

One day, a whole day, and I hadn't seen Edward. Not once, for the past 28 hours to be exact. The previous day, I had went home about three, and waited up for Edward, but nope, no Edward. He didn't show up! The bastard.

Then… Today, the Gods were just on my side, because it happens to be… Guess... Fucking sunny! How freaking fun is that? There is no way this no touching thing means that I can't see him!

So I was pissy the entire day, it didn't really help that Mike followed me around, asking me what was wrong. I kind of wanted to turn around and stab him with a pencil.

Finally, the final bell ran, and I escaped outside, and climbed into my truck. I started the obnoxiously loud engine, and drove quickly to Edward's house, pushing the limits on my ancient truck.

I pulled into the driveway, my tires squealing. I shut off the engine and climbed out, practically running into the house. I tripped once, but managed not to actually fall, luckily.

I knocked on the door several times, seeming, um, shall I say, a bit desperate. Yeah, that's the word.

Esme answered it. "Ah Bella! You know you don't have to knock. Honey, you have a key. This house is as much as yours as it is anyone else's."

I nodded meekly. She was so nice. "Thanks Esme. I'll remember that. Is um, Edward in?"

"Yes dear, in his-"

"Bella." Edward took two long strides and suddenly was standing in front of me.

"Edward." I breathed. I leaned against him and hugged him. I felt his arms twitch at the urge to hug back, but he resisted, and smiled instead.

"Let's sit." He motioned to the couch. I sat down alongside him.

"You didn't show up." I tried to look mad.

"I was hunting."

"No excuses. "Hmmph." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Look at me Bella." I looked at him. "Bella." He breathed. "Bella, my love, my darling, my sweet, clumsy, brown eyed goddess. My shooting star. My angel. My reason for living. I love you. I love you." Edward breathed in my face. His face inched closer to mine, "I love you."

That was it. I shoved Edward away. Well tried to. My hands came in contact with his stone chest, and I couldn't help but flush thinking about the things- …

"Stop!"I stood up and fled up the stairs, taking them two at a time, tripping. I didn't care, I had to get away. I stopped in front of Alice's door, taking a moment to breath heavily. Then, I threw open the door.

"Alice! I almost did it. Gave in. I mean. He was so, and I was so. I didn't mean too!" I yelled, flustered.

"Okay, calm down. Start from the beginning." Alice looked alarmed.

"Well, I hadn't seen Edward for a day, and I came here to talk, since I hadn't seen him. And he tried to seduce me. But my point is, I need help. Edward is driving me crazy and it's been a day. He got me to melt by talking. Seriously. And doing that smoldering thing with his eyes."

"Oh." Alice giggled. "Well. Hold on. Rose." She called for Rosalie at a normal tone, knowing Rosalie would hear her.

"Yes?" Rosalie appeared in the doorway.

Alice explained what just happened. "Oh. Well…we'll have to teach you then. Tricks."

"Tricks?" I asked.

"Yeah." Alice replied. "They'll come in handy."

"Uh huh. We'll be teaching you stuff like how to ignore him. How to pull away. How to perform… like… wow… in bed… how to give the best oral sex in the history of oral sex… and ha. You're not even a vampire."

I laughed. "So only vampires can do those things well?"

"Yes." Rosalie said with a bitter look in her eye. "I mean. Only men can't perform as well as they could. Women are fine." She cleared her throat.

"Oh. Okay then." I looked away.

"Lets get started, shall we?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. I guess." I replied.

"Okay. Here's what you do." Rosalie started.

Two hours later, Alice came in with one of Edward's dress shirts. "Here. This will drive him nuts. And he can't touch you, can't cover you up. And what is he gonna say? Cover up Bella, you look too sexy? No, he's not. And if he does, break up with him Bella, he's most definitely gay."

It was a long sleeve white button-up collard shirt. Alice had me put on simple, none too dressy, nude lingerie, something I'd normally wear, just a little bit tighter. Then she let my hair fall free from its scrunchie imprisonment, and let it flow freely into cascading waves down my back.

"You look perfect. Kay. I had trouble getting Edward out so Rosalie could set up, so you need to hurry up and get in. Now. Just lounge around, kick your legs up in the air, show _slightly _some of the lingerie, and just have fun. Not too much. Don't let him touch you, remember. The Cullen girls don't want to lose. So, good luck babe."

"Yeah." I walked numbly to Edward's room, forcing myself to lay on his couch, get comfortable, and just kind of… be Bella. Rosalie had lit a few candles, and only one lamp was on, and that was in the far corner. Some one had taken the time to string lights on the tree outside Edward's glass wall, so the light from the string of lights shone through. It was gorgeous.

"What, ow. No, sheesh. I didn't get it." I heard Edward's voice, and then he came into the room, shutting it behind him, and mumbling something incoherent.

My stomach fluttered, but I didn't have time to worry, because he turned around then.

"Bella?" He took a step towards me.

"Yeah. I've been waiting… and waiting." My words caught in my throat. I sounded stupid. I wanted to laugh at myself.

"Oh, is that so?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Uh hmm." I murmured.

"Well, Isabella Marie Swan, you never cease to amaze me. I walk in, utterly pissed and annoyed, and you're laying there, looking gorgeous, and you completely cause my mind to go kaput. I don't know where I'm going, what I'm doing, or why. All I know, right now, is that you're beautiful, and I'm so glad your mine." Edward smiled.

I smiled back, unsure of what to say.

"And I'm glad…We're." He took a step towards me. "Getting." Another step. "Married."

I gulped. And then he was towering over me, staring down at my partially naked body. "You are… Something else." He said, smiling gently. I was his, and I was melting. I had to stay strong. I sat up and pulled him by the shirt ends.

"Edward." I crooned. "Sit. I love you."

He sat beside me – hopefully- dazzled by me momentarily. I had to retrace my thoughts for a moment before I could think about what I was doing.

I cocked my head to the side. "I'm not all of that. But I love you for saying that." I got up, and Edward's eyes followed me.

"Sssh. Relax." I told him.

He looked unsure, but did so. I reached out and touched his shoulder. Once he realized what I was doing, he relaxed. I rubbed his shoulders gently.

"Bet you can't even feel that, huh?" I asked, giggling.

"No, you can't imagine how that feels." Edward answered, sighing.

I smiled, and rubbed lower, onto his chest. He opened is eyes, but said nothing. I moved lower, my hands traveling over his hard abdominal muscles. I brought my hands back up to his shoulders, and moved my hands down his arm, running my fingernails on his skin. He shuddered slightly.

"Bella." He mumbled. "I think we should stop."

"Oh, okay." I started to walk out, holding my head high. I stopped in the doorway. "Just wanted to let you know… I still haven't stopped thinking about the offer you made that day in the meadow. The sexual one…" With that, I walked out, leaving Edward flabbergasted.

* * *

Review please. :D And yes, reviews would be nice for an update... Purrlease?


	4. Chapter Four

* * *

I leaned against the doorframe, breathing heavily. Not from exhaustion, or anything, just from plain fear. I was simply terrified. That seriously took guts. Seducing was hard shit. Haha. Like cocaine.

I heard heavy footsteps, and I had no time to hide. I didn't want to duck back into Edward's room. I prayed it wasn't Carlisle, or Emmett. Emmett would torture me, and Carlisle would just stare at me in an odd way, but be very nice about it.

It was Jasper. I didn't have time to be relieved because he started laughing.

"That is their plan? Honestly? That isn't even close to what Alice wears." Jasper laughed loudly.

I smacked his arm hard. "Shut up. You didn't have to make me feel bad. We'll win." I tried to stalk off proudly, but I stumbled, which only made Jasper laugh harder. I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him.

"You were great! I saw Edward's face." Alice said.

"You mean she was good for her first time." Rosalie said.

Alice glared at her. "We're supposed to encourage her, not make her feel bad about herself Rose."

"Well excuse me." She held up her hands in defeat.

"Its okay." I said.

"Just keep that up I guess." Rose said.

"Yeah, you'll be good." Alice added. "Now, c'mon girls. Let's plan tomorrow's idea."

"Well…" Rosalie said. "Have you got anything?"

"Nope." Alice and I chimed in.

We thought about it for awhile. At first it wasn't annoying, but then it started to become increasingly difficult. Like, isn't there a million and one sexy things I could do??

The only problem was, we didn't exactly know what we were doing tomorrow, and we didn't want to ask so it seemed like we were planning our thing around it. So, we decided to play it by ear. Go with the flow.

"Morning beautiful." I opened my eyes, and I immediately screamed. Edward must have been inches away from my face. I mean… inches.

"Morning." I croaked. I'm sure my breath smelled lovely, and my hair was darling. Great. I inhaled the scent of Edward around me, and I reached up and gave him a hug. "What are we doing today?"

"Well, it's rather chilly outside, so I'm guessing nothing that concern's bringing you in harms way with the cold. So inside stuff. Esme and Carlisle are at a function of some sort, Emmett and Rosalie are at a car show, and Jasper and Alice went shopping. So the house is ours." He smirked. "What do you want to do?"

"Well. I want a human minute first. Then I'll tell you." I smiled, stood up, and walked to the adjoining bathroom. I showered, put on deodorant, toweled off my hair, brushed my teeth, got dressed, wait… I got dressed in what Alice laid out for me. And that was this. Teeny tiny khaki skirt, a tight fitting navy blue collared shirt, and these... evil boots. Despised boots. They were slouchy and leather and brown, and probably really expensive, since the tag said they were from Italy. However, the worse part was that they were heels. And everyone knows I can't walk on heels. And I look skanky. I've never ever called anybody that, well except maybe Lauren, but she doesn't count.

I walked out of the bathroom, looking at Edward for approval.

He gave me a once over.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Not going to say anything?" I asked.

"There's nothing to say." He grinned.

I huffed. Nothing goes my way.

* * *

I don't really remember much… but a bag of popcorn, and 3 movies later, I was zonked out, my head on Edward's lap. I think it was his phone, or his movement that woke me up, but either or, I was awake.

"Hey beautiful." He mouthed.

I smiled. I blinked away the tiredness. I tried to listen to see who it was, and then I realized it was Carlisle. His voice was low, but not low enough that I couldn't hear him.

Wait. Hmm. Didn't I need an opportunity to throw myself at Edward?

Wasn't this absolutely perfect.?

YES INDEED!

And when and opportunity like this presents itself, who am I to say no?

I smiled at Edward, running my hand across his face gently. He smiled back. I repeated the gesture, running my fingertips along his jawline, under his neck, to his chest, and I stopped.

He bit his lip slightly, and I was surprised. Was that really that nice to him? He motioned for me to stop, and I shook my head no.

I slowly started to unbutton his shirt, one little button at a time. I ran my hands down his chest, my fingernails skimming his pecs. He groaned, his eyes closed. I could hear a muffled Carlisle ask if anything was wrong.

I shook my head no. Edward grabbed the phone. "Everything's fine Carlisle." He looked at me. "Stop Bella." He mouthed.

I shook my head again and giggled silently. I leaned towards him, and started kissing his neck gently. I really had no idea what I was doing. I felt rather sloppy and messy. The kisses were wet and gross, but Edward seemed to enjoy it, he was squirming and digging his fist into the couch cushion.

I moved towards his chest, planted a trail of kisses, but when I got to his abdominal muscles, that's when he'd had enough. I was too close to the prize. He let out a roar, hung up the phone, and started yelling.

"BELLA MARIE SWAN! ENOUGH!"

"Oh, is that really what you want? I'm sure I know what you want. I can't keep waiting Edward." I stood up, planted one kiss on his lips, then turned and walked out.

**Reivew. Exciting stuff happens next chapter. :D Err, coming soon. Jaykayy. Anywhoo. Review purrleasee. :D And oh, PINK got deleted, so if your wondering where that went, go to my account and add the new one. :D I'll be fixing it soon. **


End file.
